Never going to let you go
by LifelessNight
Summary: While Kurt is in NYC for nationals, Blaine's safe haven becomes his nightmare. Warnings are inside (yea you gotta click the button to know the warnings, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**_Takes place during "New York"_**

**_Warnings: (Not necessarily this chapter but for the story as a whole) Non-con, violence and swearing and such._**

* * *

Kurt sighed deeply as he closed his notebook "Can we take a break?" he asked.

"No" Rachel responded "we _need _to write our songs like Mr Schue said ... _then _we can have a break and explore New York"

"But its so stuffy in here" Kurt groaned.

"I agree with Kurt, can't we have at least a little break?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah I'm not getting anywhere with writing at the moment" Sam added.

"_Fine__"_ Rachel sighed "but only a few minutes and DON'T leave the hotel"

Within seconds only Rachel still occupied the room.

"FREEDOM!" Mercedes cheered as she and Kurt wandered down the hallway.

"I would hardly call this freedom" Kurt replied.

"Better then nothing though" Mercedes countered.

"Touché" Kurt laughed and linked his arm through Mercedes.

* * *

Meanwhile at Dalton Blaine sat in his dorm room, his back against his door. Head in his hands. Tears streaming down his face.

He thanked whatever God is out there for his roommate having gone home for the weekend. He didn't want anyone to see him. Not like this.

Blaine glanced over to where his blazer lay on the floor. He wanted his cell phone, he wanted to call Kurt because Kurt would make everything better. But that would involve moving and his body hurt. His body hurt so much.

He carefully used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away the blood from his upper lip and chin. Not caring about staining the white fabric.

Hopefully his nose wasn't broken.

Blaine could not believe what had happened. How could he have been so stupid?

There were signs. He should have seen it coming.

But he didn't.

And now here he was.

Slumped against his door sobbing.

He wanted his Kurt. But Kurt was all the way in New York with the New Directions.

Taking a deep breath Blaine slowly began moving. Stopping briefly as the pain flared.

He gradually crawled to his discarded blazer and tugged his cell phone from the depth of the pocket before gently laying on his back.

Within seconds he had found Kurt's name in his contacts and pressed dial.

* * *

"Do we have to go back?" Mercedes questioned "I don't wanna go back"

Kurt smiled at his best friend "do you want Rachel to come hunting for us?" her said as he began pulling her towards the hotel room.

"No I guess not" Mercedes laughed "can we at least walk slowly?"

"Oh alright" Kurt laughed and matched his pace with Mercedes slow one.

"Thank you"

The two friends walked in silence until Kurt's phone went off.

'_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on, You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong -' _

"Oooh your boy is calling" Mercedes snickered as Kurt blushed.

"Oh shush you" he replied before answering the call "Hello Blaine"

_"Kurt?"_ Blaine's voice weakly replied.

"Blaine? Are you alright?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"_Honestly? No"_

"Blaine honey, whats wrong?"

Kurt looked at Mercedes with wide eyes when instead of answering, Blaine started sobbing.

"Blaine, please tell me whats wrong?"

When he didn't receive an answer, Kurt began to panic.

Not knowing what to do he turned to Mercedes and mouthed "what do I do?" Of course Mercedes didn't know what was happening so all she could do was shrug at her now distressed friend. Before either could question the other a voice called out to them.

"Kurt. Mercedes. What are you two doing out here?" Mr Schuester spoke as he walked up to his two students.

"Uh. We all decided to have a quick break from writing and um ..." Mercedes trailed off as she looked at her distressed friend.

"Kurt are you alright?" Mr Schuester frowned.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply to his teacher but before the words came out Blaine began speaking again.

_"I needed to talk to you. You make everything better. No matter how bad it is" _

Turning away from his teacher and best friend, Kurt quickly responded to his distraught boyfriend.

"Blaine I'm here. But you need to tell we whats wrong. Whats happened? Are you hurt?"

Schuester turned to Mercedes. Both confused and concerned.

"Whats going on?" he questioned.

"No idea" Mercedes replied.

"Blaine, please answer me" Kurt requested, then turned back to Mercedes.

"Can you call my dad?" he asks her.

Without questioning him, Mercedes pulls out her cell phone and calls Burt.

* * *

Blaine lay there sobbing, he could hear Kurt talking to someone but couldn't make out what he was saying over the sound of himself sobbing.

He didn't want to cry. But he just couldn't stop it.

"Kurt" It was all Blaine could say.

_"Blaine I need you to tell me where you are. Can you do that?" _

"I'm in my dorm room" Blaine spoke quietly. He was beginning to feel tired.

_"Okey Blaine. Now I want you to stay there. Don't go anywhere, okey?" _

"M'kay" he replied "I don't want to move anyway" he choked out.

He didn't want to stop talking to Kurt, even if it was difficult at that moment. He just wanted his Kurt there with him but this was the next best thing.

_"Why don't you want to move honey?" _Kurt clearly wanting to keep Blaine talking.

"I'm tired" he mutters into the phone "and it hurts"

_"What hurts baby?"_

"Everything" was all he replied with. His eyes gradually slipping closed.

_"Blaine, I need you to listen to me. I'm going to hang up but my dad just arrived at Dalton. He will be at your room in a minute. Okey?_"

"My door is locked" was all Blaine said before allowing the phone to fall from his hand, not bothering to see if Kurt had in fact hung up.

It wasn't long before Blaine could faintly make out the sound of his door being unlocked and then opening.

* * *

**_I was planning on continuing but i'm like half asleep and i didn't wanna risk it getting any worse written then it already is. Sorry if it is indeed badly written but I haven't really done the whole 'writing fanfiction' thing in a while and so i'm still trying to get a hang of it again._**

**_Anywho, please do tell me what you think, is there anything i should put in it? anything i should work on? anything at all don't be afraid to tell me._**

**_Anyway I hope you liked it so far (weird saying that since its not exactly a 'happy' story ... but you know what I mean!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_**

**_Okey so I started writing this again and forgot that there was a chapter 2 already and wrote another chapter two ... so I am going to replace the old one with this new one because I had also forgotten where the story was originally headed so yeah here is the new chapter 2!_**

* * *

To say that Burt was alarmed to when Mercedes called him, telling him that Kurt wants him to go to Dalton to check up on Blaine, would be an understatement. Once Kurt's concerned voice came down the receiver, Burt knew he had to do it. So that was how he ended up making the drive up to the prestigious boarding school. He'd even stopped by the school reception to pick up a spare key for Blaine's dorm as Kurt had mentioned that his room was locked.

He hadn't been expecting to find his son's boyfriend laying on his bedroom floor seemingly unconscious with red patches of blood seeking through his white shirt.

"Well shit" he muttered before he knelt next to the teen "Blaine?"

Blaine whimpered in response before saying "Mr Hummel?"

"What happened kid?" Burt asked softly.

Blaine's mind was racing. Should he tell him? Would he even believe him? Hell why was Kurt's dad even here?

"Come on buddy, we need to get you up and to the hospital" Burt carefully attempted to pull Blaine into a sitting position.

"NO!" Blaine yelped. Both out of pain and fear "I'm fine! I don't need a hospital" he demanded, shifting out of Burt's grasp.

"Your hurt Blaine, you need to see a doctor" Burt stated "and as the adult in this situation, what I say goes"

"Its not that bad, really" Blaine insisted "just a few cuts and maybe a bruise or two" his voice was weak from sobbing earlier.

Burt sighed. He could see that the kid wasn't going to go with him easily. If he wasn't going to comply then the least Burt could do was find out how bad Blaine's injuries was. Maybe he didn't need to go to the hospital and just the school nurse.

"Fine but only if you let me check that its only a few harmless cuts and bruises and you tell me what happened" he said "I'm not stupid, I know something is wrong"

Blaine yanked up his ruined shirt to reveal a few darkening bruises and multiple cuts "happy?" he questioned before pulling his shirt back down "all that happened is that ..." he thought for a moment.

Should he lie? He knew what would happen if he told the truth. And he really didn't want that. Telling the truth simply was not going to happen.

"Some guys from my old high school recognized me and ... yeah" he finished lamely.

"What? We should go to the police!" Burt shouted "this isn't okey!"

"Wouldn't help" Blaine spoke quickly "I didn't know them and I don't remember what they looked like so it would be pointless and exhausting" he declared.

"I still say that I take you to the hospital and get you checked" Burt grumbled.

"Mr Hummel I'm okey, really. Its just looks worse then it really is" Blaine sighed, slowing getting to his feet as if it would prove the point.

"I dunno" Burt didn't believe Blaine entirely.

"I'll feel better after some rest, honestly" Blaine moved to sit on his bed. Wincing as he sat down.

"Your not going to listen to me are you?" Burt sighed, trying not to notice the tear stained on Blaine's face.

"Guess not"

"Fine. If you are worse then you let on and you need help, I'm just a phone call away, okey?" he then added "and call Kurt, hes worried sick" he stood unsure for a moment before leaving.

* * *

Kurt sat against the wall of the hallway. Mercedes next to him. Both waiting for either Burt or Blaine to call.

Mercedes glanced at her friend, whom was shaking from the fear that something really bad had happened.

The choking silence was shattered by Kurt's phone ringing.

"HELLO?" he practically screamed into the phone.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine's voice spoke.

"Blaine sweetie are you okey?" Kurt eagerly questioned.

"Yeah yeah, sorry about before, must have freaked you out a bit, but I'm okey. A few cuts and bruises but nothing I can't handle" Blaine replied.

"More then a 'bit'! What do you mean cuts a bruises?" Kurt demanded "what happened?"

"Ah ... some guys from my old high school recognized me ... its nothing, I'm okey and really want to just move on from this"

Kurt looked at Mercedes, who was leaning in close so she could hear what Blaine was saying.

"Have you told anyone?" Kurt asked "are you okey okey? You didn't sound okey earlier!"

"Your dad knows, seeing that he randomly appeared before. Also before you ask there would be a point in going to the police, as I told your dad. And as for earlier, I was in shock I guess. I am okey, honestly!" Blaine insisted.

"If you say so ..." Kurt muttered.

"Should you be practicing?" Blaine questioned before Kurt could say anything more "you should go back to whatever I interrupted, which sorry about by the way. We can talk when your actually free and when I don;t have a headache ..."

"Okey okey" Kurt sighed "you should rest and call me when you wake up okey?" he rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"I will" Blaine replied tiredly "love you"

Kurt did his best not to gasp, while Mercedes had openly done so.

"You to" he replied before hanging up and staring at Mercedes.

"So much to "OMG" about right now but I think the positive one should be our focus" she spoke.

* * *

Blaine curled up into a ball under his bed covers. He hadn't bothered to get changed. He was simply to tired.

How could things have turned out like this? He had lied to both Kurt and this dad. He hadn't wanted to, not really. But telling them or anyone just couldn't happen. Not after the threat Mr Harrison had hissed at him. He knew that he would go through with it. That he meant every word. How could he not? After what he did? There was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

**_That's the end of this chappy. Hope there wasn't too many mistakes in it and that it wasn't to confusing and made sense ... anyway, let me know what you think of it! _**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three for you lot.**_

* * *

The Lima Bean buzzed with its usual Friday afternoon crowd. Amiss the various students and few adults Blaine sat at a table in the corner, furthest away from the crowd. Kurt had returned from New York yesterday evening and had insisted that they meet for coffee.

Now Blaine waited nervously for his boyfriend to get there. He had skipped his last period class so that he could be early and think over his lie for the now very visible bruise on his face. He honestly didn't want to lie. It made his feel horrible and sick to lie to Kurt but it had to be done.

Although he had kind of been reluctant to see Kurt at first, the moment he entered the coffee shop and came into his line of sight Blaine had felt much better then he had the past couple days.

"Blaine!" Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine out of his chair and into a hug.

"Kurt" Blaine mumbled into Kurt's shirt and hugged him back furiously.

They part after a minute and sit across from each other at the table. Their hands intertwined in the middle.

"So we lost" Kurt grinned. Trying his best not to look at the dark bruise on his boyfriends cheek.

"So I heard" Blaine's smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Santana did a lot of shouting and screaming at Rachel and Finn ... It was kind of funny" Kurt laughed as he remembered the way the girl has reacted.

"Sounds about right" Blaine replied "you seem alright with this" he pointed out.

"Yeah well, losing is losing. Nothing we can do about it" Kurt stated "Its something I've kinda gotten used to"

"Well its good to have you back" Blaine grinned "got any plans for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"How would you feel about a movie marathon?" Blaine asked "my parents are going out of town for the weekend so I'll be home to look after the cat" Along with the fact that he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts.

"I didn't know you had a cat" Kurt spoke.

Blaine laughed "He just never came up into conversation" he then added "plus you've never been to my house so you never met"

"I feel that by 'marathon' you mean Harry Potter"

Blaine raised both hands in the air as if to surrender "you caught me" he smirked "so free?"

"For you? Always"

* * *

To Blaine the house felt cold and somewhat foreign since he was hardly ever in it these days. But at the moment it felt better then Dalton. His parents had left a few minutes ago and Kurt was expect for another hour. He was officially alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of the past couple of days. Weeks even.

All because of Mr Harrison. Blaine's Calculus teacher.

It was no secret that Blaine both despised and sucked at the subject. He always had to have Wes or David explain some complicated seeming equation to him. Mr Harrison had offered to help tutor Blaine since Wes and David weren't always 100% sure about their answers or method.

Naturally Blaine agreed to the tutoring. Of course he had the impression that other students would also be there, so he was a bit surprised to find that he was the only one being tutored. With the extra tutoring Blaine's grade improved but Mr Harrison had started to act strangely during the tutor sessions. At first Blaine had thought nothing of it. Sure he thought it was weird when his hands would linger on his shoulders longer then necessary or when he'd sit that little bit too close. Blaine had began to notice when Mr Harrison would touch him unnecessarily and only when when they were alone.

Then things got seriously wrong. It had started out as usual. Blaine pondered over his notes while Mr Harrison sat uncomfortably close. There he was, trying to make sense of the equations when suddenly there was a hand running up the inside of his thigh. He'd frozen in shock but was jolted out of it when the hand grabbed at his crotch.

Blaine shook his head, getting rid of the memories. He didn't want to remember them and Kurt was sure to arrive at any moment. Sure enough the doorbell rang and Blaine practically sprinted to the door, yanking it open.

"Hey!" he greeted Kurt with a wide smile.

"Hey yourself" Kurt grinned back.

"Welcome to the Anderson household, Mr Hummel" Blaine said as he took Kurt's hand and pulled him over the threshold.

"Why thank you, Mr Anderson" Kurt replied and pulled Blaine in for a kiss.

"Is it just me or does the whole 'Mr Hummel and Mr Anderson' thing take away the sexiness?" Blaine questioned after they part.

"I do see what you mean" Kurt laughed "lets just stick with 'Blaine and Kurt'"

"Much better" Blaine smiled and went in for another kiss.

"Your love for Harry Potter sometimes concerns me" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's ungelled hair.

The two had settled next to each other on the couch for their movie marathon, but now Kurt lay stretched out with Blaine draped on top of him.

"Speaking the lines along with the characters is not 'concerning'" Blaine defended "well ... okey maybe a little bit" he laughed.

"Not to mention that I'm pretty sure that if I went to your wardrobe I would find wizard robes and a Hogwarts uniform" Kurt thought out loud.

"... not at all ..."

"You don't sound to sure"

"Well in order to look you would have to get up, which isn't gonna happen for a while" Blaine pointed out.

Kurt smiled "There is something I kinda want to talk to you about" he said suddenly serious.

"Whats that?" Blaine lifted himself slightly so that he could see Kurt's face.

"When you called me the other day, you said something" Kurt started. He noticed how Blaine had tensed at the mention of that day.

"What did I say?" he asked quietly.

"You said. You said 'love you' to me" Kurt nervously replied.

Blaine smiled "I suppose that was because I love you"

Kurt's face suddenly turned a light tinge of pink "I love you to" he replied as he wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine, pinning him back to his chest.

* * *

"Do you have to leave?" Blaine whined as he walked Kurt to the door.

"Dad's orders" he sighed "I think it was the 'Blaine's parents are out of town' that decided it"

They passed through the door and into the night. Walking side by side with an arm around the others waist, towards Kurt's car.

"You didn't even get to meet Severus" Blaine randomly noted.

"You named your cat Severus?" Kurt questioned.

"You would understand why once you've been in a room with him for a bit" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt laughed lightly and climbed into his car. Shutting the door but rolling down the window so they could still talk.

"How about I come by tomorrow morning and we pick up where we left off?" Kurt suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea" Blaine grinned "I've got you hooked haven't I?"

"Somewhat. I think the real appeal is you though" Kurt blushed.

"I'm okey with that" Blaine grinned and lent into the car to kiss Kurt.

* * *

_**Like always, I like knowing what y'all think and such!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Since i cannot sleep, i have decided to update ...**_

* * *

"When you said that you would come by in the morning ... I wasn't expecting you to mean while it was still dark out!" Blaine exclaimed as he followed Kurt into the lounge.

"Don't be so dramatic" Kurt replied, grinning wildly.

"I can and I will" Blaine pouted "well I am going to shower, so you can amuse yourself for a bit" he added as he headed towards his room.

"Amuse myself by nosing around your room perhaps?" Kurt questioned as he followed.

Blaine's room was very tidy. Most likely since he was hardly ever actually in it due to pretty much living at Dalton.

"If you wish ... as long as you stay away from the baby photos" Blaine responded "not that you'll be able to find them ..." he added smugly.

"Is that a challenge?" Kurt grinned.

"Is it?" Blaine replied as he left the room.

Kurt amused himself by reading the titles of all the books on a large bookshelf. Yup he was dating a bookworm. One with good taste in novels.

It wasn't long till Blaine re-entered the room to find Kurt gazing at a photo of Blaine and his older brother Cooper.

"Why do I feel like I recognize him?" Kurt asked pondered out loud.

* * *

Having decided that the couch was much to small today, they opted to watch the movies in Blaine's room so that they could both sprawl out comfortably.

They were a quarter into Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix when Kurt noticed that Blaine had drifted off to sleep. He eyed up a marker on the nightstand and spent a good 10 minutes drawing a mustache on Blaine's upper lip.

"What are you doing?" Blaine mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing!" Kurt yelped and threw the marker out of sight "did you not get enough sleep last night?" he then questioned.

"Not really" Blaine admitted and forced himself into an sitting position "not used to sleeping at home I guess" he lied.

"If you want to sleep, I can come back later" Kurt spoke.

"No!" Blaine pretty much exclaimed and threw himself at Kurt, pinning the taller boy to the bed "you are not going nowhere" he declared.

"Alright then" Kurt laughed as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist "I'll stay but you should have a nap at least, you look really tired" he suggested.

"That would be rude of me" Blaine stated "sleeping while my lovely boyfriend was here"

"It's not rude if said lovely boyfriend is the one encouraging his sleep deprived boyfriend to nap" Kurt countered and gently pushed Blaine onto the bed next to him.

It wasn't long before Blaine had drifted back to sleep and Kurt snuggled in close to watch the rest of the movie with out Blaine.

Of course there had been a reason why Blaine hadn't slept well the night before. Hell for the past couple of nights. He wasn't safe from the memories in his sleep. They came at him viciously in the form of nightmares. Mixing real memories with fake ones to create the most vivid and terrifying nightmares Blaine had ever had.

He woke up screaming. Resulting to Kurt echoing his scream out of fright of the sudden reaction from Blaine. Tears ran soundlessly down his face as he gasped for air.

Blaine flinched when Kurt gently grasped his shoulders and asked if he was okey.

"I'm fine" he panted "just a nightmare"

"Just a nightmare?" Kurt repeated "Blaine you look frightened!" he pulled Blaine into a tight hug which Blaine happily returned.

"A scary nightmare" he murmured, his tears seeping into Kurt's shirt.

"Can I ask what it was about?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell Kurt of what he saw in those horrible dreams.

"It would be hard to put into words" he uttered.

"Anything I can do?" Kurt asked helplessly.

"Your already doing it" Blaine responded, hugging Kurt tighter.

* * *

Kurt had stayed much later then he was supposed to. Burt had ended up calling him and reminded him that he had meant to be home 2 hours ago.

"Why must you always leave?" Blaine whined as he walked Kurt to his car.

"Because the world hates us" Kurt joked.

"Seems that way" Blaine laughed.

"We didn't even finish our marathon" Kurt commented.

"Almost. Only one and a half left" Blaine informed "you just couldn't keep your hand to yourself" he grinned as Kurt's face grew pink.

"Speak for yourself!" he retorted.

"Guilty" Blaine grinned "now you should probably go before your dad gets fed up" he reminded Kurt.

"Very true" he agreed then added "Blaine ... keep in mind that I'm only a phone call away" reaching out the car window to cup Blaine's cheek with a hand.

"Don't worry about me" Blaine replied, leaning into Kurt's touch slightly "but I'll certainly keep that in mind" he added and lent in for a kiss "drive safe" he finished, pulling away.

* * *

Blaine started at the clock that rested above the white board in his English class. Normally he enjoyed English. Especially since they were currently doing creative writing. But today it was torture. Every minute that passed brought him closer to his next class. Calculus. Should he just skip it? He'd already had a lecture from his dean about skipping his last class on Friday. He didn't want a repeat of that. He started down at the blank page of his notebook. There were notes he was meant to have copied down. Perhaps he could get the notes of someone else a bit later.

When the bell finally chimed, Blaine had a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. His heart raced so fast it hurt his chest. Taking a deep breath he headed to his calculus class. Pausing momentarily outside before entering.

Mr Harrison didn't do so much as glance at Blaine though out the lesson. It wasn't until Mr Harrison walked around the class, checking on each student, that he made any form of contact with Blaine. Standing behind him and resting his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Having any problems Blaine?" he asked, leaning forward as if to look closer at the notebook on the desk.

"N-no" Blaine stammered.

"Are you sure? You haven't even started" he indicated to the unanswered equations "if you are having trouble, we can go over it in tutoring tonight" he gave Blaine's shoulder a squeeze before letting go and moving on to the next student.

* * *

"Blainey!" Wes pulled Blaine out of the corridor and into a random class "I need your help with something Warbler related tonight!"

"I have tutoring" Blaine replied miserably.

"No you don't" Wes cheered "I stopped by your calculus teacher just before and told him that we had a super important Warbler meeting. Only half a lie!" he grinned.

"Well in that case ..." Blaine grinned with relief "what do you need help with exactly?"

"I've a list of songs that we could do for the school festival and I would like you to have a look at said list and see what you think" Wes explained "so I will see you in the usual place after classes" he declared before leaving for his next class.

Once Wes was out of the room Blaine sagged slightly and thanked whatever Gods were out there.

* * *

"So Dalton is having this festival were the staff boosts about how great Dalton is and such" Blaine spoke into his cellphone "and I was wondering if you would like to come?" he asked.

"A festival?" Kurt echoed "sounds fun, will there be Warbler entertainment?"

"There might be ... so I encourage you to bring a non Warbler friend or two along" Blaine grinned "there will also be cotton candy, if that sweetens the deal for you"

Kurt snickered "you had me at 'festival'"

"Great!" Blaine cheered happily "Well its next weekend" he added.

"Not far away, you Warblers even ready?" he questioned "and remember that I know the inner workings of you people"

"We have a confirmed list of songs" Blaine beamed.

"How you guys have even win things I will never understand" Kurt laughed "honestly, you leave everything to the last minute"

"Its all to keep us on our toes" Blaine joked.

"Anyway, I've got a ton of homework to get started on" Kurt sighed "I'll call you tomorrow, kay?"

"Ah now that you mention it, I have quite a pile also" Blaine poked at the stack of books sitting on his bed "already waiting for that next phone call" he smiled.

"You sound like a love sick puppy" Kurt announced.

"Who says I'm not!" Blaine snickered "anyway, I'll let you go now. Love you"

"Love you to"

* * *

That pile of homework stated untouched for most of the night. When it did get some human contact it wasn't from being opened and completed.

Blaine had received an email from Mr Harrison saying that since he had missed tutoring today due to other responsibilities, the lesson would be moved to tomorrow afternoon. Blaine had dropped to the floor and stared off into space for what seemed like hours but was really mere minutes. He'd hoped that he had gotten off from that tutoring session. Sure he had another on Wednesday but he could easily get Wes to insist that a meeting was more important. But there was no luck in getting that to happen tomorrow.

What would Mr Harrison do tomorrow? Would he just tutor him while sitting unnecessarily close or would it be a repeat of last Wednesday? Blaine moved his knees up to his chest and hugged them. Would Mr Harrison threaten him into staying silent as he forced himself onto Blaine? Beat him after he tries to get away when Mr Harrison begins to undo his uniform? Gag him with his tie again?

Blaine jumped to his feet. Hands in his hair, tugging mercilessly. He couldn't go through that again. Just couldn't. Not again. Blaine began sobbing as his panic raised. That panic soon turned into anger.

"I will not be a victim!" he voiced out loud "tomorrow I will march right up to him and tell him that I will not allow him to get away with this!"

He would tell someone. Tell Kurt maybe? Then one of the other staff. But what if they didn't believe him?

"Fuck!" he screamed.

There was no way they would believe him!

Mr Harrison was a new teacher. With a respectable reputation. But Blaine had a good reputation as a student. Maybe they would believe him?

Blaine scanned the room. Unsure as to why. The his eyes landed on the pile of notebooks. He moved swiftly towards them. His anger boiling up as he picked up the top books and threw them as hard as he could across the room. Not caring about the loose papers that fluttered about. He then shoved the remaining books off the bed, scattering them.

His pillows and various other loose items soon followed until Blaine had no strength left and his room was a mess. He slumped to the floor and curled into a ball. He could faintly hear someone knocking on his door.

* * *

**_Time for moi to get to bed. Like always, i would love to hear from you about what you think!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**New warning to be added: Self-harm.**_

* * *

Blaine woke Tuesday morning with determination set firmly in his mind. He looked around at the mess he'd made the night before but figured he'd clean it up that evening after his triumph. It wasn't till his last class for the day that he began to feel doubt. That his mind played out everything that could possibly go wrong.

Ignoring the work he was currently supposed to be doing, Blaine planned what he would do and say to Mr Harrison. He'd walk right up to the man and firmly state that he would not be the victim and that he would go straight to the principle. He would stay at the door and not allow the man to come within a meter of him. If he tried then Blaine would easily slip out of the door and run to the school office.

It sounded quite simple in his head but he knew it would be incredibly hard to actually go through with it. He also had to think of what he would tell the principle. Just out right say what had happened? Or try be subtle about it? No. He would just say it. Get it over with and get that creep out of the school and away from the students.

The bell rang all to soon and Blaine gradually made his way to the classroom where he was sure Mr Harrison was waiting. Before entering he straightened his back and made himself look more confident then he felt.

Sure enough, when he entered the room, Mr Harrison was already at the teachers desk waiting.

"Oh good you got my email" Mr Harrison greeted.

"I'm not here to study" Blaine informed. Try his best not keep his voice level.

Mr Harrison frowned. His eyes darkening "What are you talking about Blaine? You're still in need of tutoring"

"Then I'll go to Wes or David" Blaine spoke.

"As your teacher I wouldn't suggest that. Isn't their lack of expertise in calculus the reason we set up this tutoring in the first place?" Mr Harrison stated, getting up from his chair.

"Tutoring? Is that what you call what you did?" Blaine retorted.

"Why don't you shut the door. We can sit down and talk about what is bothering you" Mr Harrison insisted, moving out from behind the desk.

"No. I think I will take a walk to the office actually" Blaine's voice began to faultier as his nervousness began to rise.

Mr Harrison sigh heavily "Blaine. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. You have no proof to back up your statement"

"I'm covered in bruises from were you either hit me or held me down!" he shouted.

"Bruises can be self inflicted!" Mr Harrison countered "all I have to do is show your grade and say that you're doing this simple because I didn't raise your grade or something" he pointed out.

"I'll make them believe me" Blaine's voice cracked. He had lost most of that determination that burned in him since he woke.

"Is that so?" Mr Harrison laughed.

Moving swiftly towards Blaine before the he could react. He shoved Blaine against the wall next to the door. Out of view of anyone passing by. His right arm firmly situated across his chest and left hand covering his mouth.

"You are in no position of power Blaine" Mr Harrison spoke firmly "face it. I've beaten you"

Blaine tried to to shove the man away from him but Mr Harrison was simply to strong.

"Now, I'm going to take my hand from your mouth. Do not make a sound. Okey?" he pulled his hand away and Blaine instantly went to scream for help. Only to be stopped by a sharp slap.

"I said to keep quite" Mr Harrison hissed.

Using his now free hand to shut the door.

"You do remember what I said last week" he questioned "that if you pull out of tutoring then I'll just move on to someone else. Maybe that blonde that you hangout with"

"Don't you dare even THINK about touching Jeff" Blaine growled.

"Understand this Blaine" Mr Harrison lent in close to Blaine "if you even try to tell anyone or quit my tutoring. Then I will do such wicked things to that friend of yours"

"Your a sick bastard" Blaine snarled. A couple tears streaking down his face.

"Now now. No need for name calling" Mr Harrison spoke "and tears? Really Blaine? I thought you were better then that" he moved in for a rough kiss "now I have a staff meeting that I'm already late for"

A soon as he was released Blaine slid down the wall and watched Mr Harrison gather his things from the desk before leaving the room.

* * *

Blaine's cell phone rang, the caller ID showed that it was Kurt calling. Blaine stared at it. Just stared. He had no plan of answering it. He knows he should answer it but he couldn't bring himself to move from his bed.

It wasn't long till David barged into the room.

"You should answer your phone" he announced "Kurt wishes to discuss something with you"

"So he called you?" he asked his friend.

"Yes. He became somewhat worried when he count get through to you after a fair few tries" David explained "are you okey Blaine?" he asked, moving towards Blaine's bed.

"Not really" Blaine admitted, burying his face into his pillow.

"Whats wrong?" David sat at the end of the bed.

"Just one of those depressed spells I guess" Blaine mumbled.

"How about I call Kurt back and say that you weren't feeling well so you went to bed early" David offered "then we can watch a movie or something?"

Blaine shifted so he could see his friend "your a good friend David" he smiled weakly.

"So is that a yes?" David asked.

Blaine nodded to confirm.

"Alright. I'll go call Kurt and get my laptop. You change out of your uniform" he said before leaving the room.

Blaine heaved himself off his bed and half heartily changed into some pajamas. He had just settled into a comfortable position on his bed when David returned.

"Good you listened to me" David acknowledged before joining Blaine on the bed.

As they watch Doctor Who, Blaine gradually shifted closer to David. Not to close but close enough for that sense of human comfort.

"If you want to cuddle we can" David laughed "its not like it hasn't happened before" he pointed out.

"Is there something you and Wes aren't telling me?" Blaine questioned.

"Oi! No!" David responded "we're just very good friends who are comfortable with each other" he defended.

"If you say so" Blaine snickered but moved in closer to David's side.

"Are you going to tell me why you so down in the dumps?" David asked, suddenly serious "has it got something to do with those bruises?"

Blaine sighed "yeah but its nothing" he replied.

"Doesn't seem like nothing" David insisted "you would tell me if it was something serious right? Or Wes?"

"Of course" Blaine lied.

* * *

After David had been forcefully evicted from Blaine's room by one of the teachers, due to being out of his own room after curfew, Blaine tidied up what was left of the mess that littered the floor. Once he'd finished he glanced around the room for something that would distract him from the distress that was taking over his thoughts. But nothing he tried helped.

Then without a thought he was rummaging through his toiletry bag and pulling out a razor. He pried the blade out of the plastic and went to press the sharp metal to his wrist but hesitated, changed his mind and shoved down his pants to expose his thigh. The pain caused by the blade momentarily made the perfect distraction.

Blaine watched as his blood began dripping to the floor. Luckily the carpet was dark so it wouldn't be an obvious stain.

"Just a one time thing" Blaine voiced out load "I wont do this again" he told himself.

* * *

_**Like i usually say, i enjoy hearing about what you think ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am honestly quite surprised that i've managed to update this story like every day so far ... you lucky bastards._**

* * *

Wednesday morning had Blaine pounding on Wes's door at 7 am.

"What?!" A grumpy half awake Wes demanded with a glare.

"I need to know if we have anything important and Warbler related that would require me not going to tutoring today" Blaine rushed.

Wes smirked "Trying to get out of tutoring aye? Naughty" he laughed "actually I was going to have a meeting tomorrow afternoon before we practice but I suppose I could move it forward a day" he concluded "now go away I have 25 minutes worth of sleep left"

Once Blaine had returned to his own room, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed Kurt's number. Knowing full well that he would be awake by now.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice sung happily.

"Morning Kurt!" Blaine grinned "sorry about last night ... wasn't well" he lied.

"Yeah David told me. Are you feeling any better?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah a bit" Blaine truthfully told "are you free this afternoon?" he asked hopefully.

"I have glee club but I am free afterwards" Kurt answered "wait, don't you have tutoring tonight?"

"Not anymore, Wes moved a Warbler meeting ahead a day so I've gotten out of it" he smiled happily "so should I swing by McKinley afterwards?"

* * *

Wednesdays were normally a pretty relaxing day for Blaine class wise. First he had English then Biology. Calculus then free period and Music to finish the day. Of course he was dreading calculus. But he had to go to inform Mr Harrison that he wasn't going to be his victim tonight. And there was nothing he could do about that.

Blaine waited till Mr Harrison was doing his rounds of the classroom. When his hands gripped Blaine's shoulders, Blaine did his best to suppress a shudder and spoke.

"Mr Harrison, unfortunately Wes has a Warbler related meeting planned for tonight so I wont be at tutoring"

He turned in his seat to get a glance at Mr Harrison's face. It was a picture of unhappiness.

"I that so?" he gritted out "I suppose we will have to reschedule for tomorrow then"

"Warbler practice tomorrow, sorry" Blaine smirked "now I'm sorry but I can't work with you peering over my shoulder"

Mr Harrison move on to the next student but soon he was back at the start of the class putting up some more equations.

Blaine tried his best to concentrate but his focus was broken when he heard Mr Harrison start talking to the person who sat two desks in front of him. That person was Jeff.

"Are you having any trouble?" Mr Harrison asked the blonde.

"Not at all" Jeff confidently replied.

"Are you sure? Your first two answers are incorrect"

"Are they?" Jeff sighed "suppose I should study a bit more" he added with a little laugh.

"Well I do some tutoring on Monday's and Wednesday's if your interested" Mr Harrison offered.

Although he was talking to Jeff, he was looking at Blaine.

"I'll keep that in mind" Jeff spoke "but I probably wont need it, my friend Nick is like a calculus genius and if I annoy him enough he'll help me out"

"Well just keep it in mind" Mr Harrison patted Jeff's shoulder, his hand lingering that little bit longer then is appropriate.

* * *

It took him a while but Blaine soon found where Jeff had wandered off to after calculus.

"Jeff!" he greeted loudly.

"Blaine!" Jeff returned the greeting, slight confused.

"Can you do me a huge favor and not question it or me?" Blaine asked seriously "don't think into it just trust me, okey?"

"Whats wrong Blaine?" Jeff asked worriedly.

"Nothing's wrong" Blaine assured "just hear me out, okey?"

"Okey"

"Don't go to Mr Harrison's tutoring" Blaine spoke firmly "no matter what, just don't"

Jeff looked utterly confused "why?"

"Just trust me okey? No matter what. Do. Not. Go. If he asks you again say that Nick is perfectly happy to tutor you" Blaine continued "you trust me right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then trust me with this" Blaine cut him off.

"Okey, if its that important to you I wont go to Mr Harrison's tutoring" Jeff agreed, still quite confused.

"Thank you" Blaine thanked before heading to the library where he would spend his free period tackling that pile of homework he still hadn't done.

* * *

The McKinley high choir room was relatively simple to find. Although he had made plans with Kurt to meet outside the school, Blaine had arrive a little to early and went on a glee club hunt.

He listened at the door for a moment to make sure they weren't doing anything important which Blaine doubted since they had just come back from Nationals last week. Once he knew it was safe to enter he quietly opened the door and slipped in.

"Spy!" Rachel exclaimed once she noticed him enter the room.

Every eye landed on Blaine.

For the first time that week he cursed the ugly bruise on his face.

"Hey" he greeted casually "guess I'm caught" he held his hands up as if to surrender.

"Very funny" Kurt smiled "your early"

"Just a little yeah, the meeting only lasted 20 minutes" he explained "if you're busy I can do a round of the halls ..." he offered.

"That's not necessary" Mr Schuester announced "since we're not actually doing anything I think we can finish up early"

Rachel looked as though she was going to argue but everyone else had already grabbed their things and were leaving.

"So where should we go?" Blaine questioned his boyfriend.

"Up to you" Kurt replied "since this was your idea" he added.

"Alright, how about we go to that park for a bit?" he suggested.

"You just want to swing on the swings" Kurt laughed.

"Not my fault that they're fun!" Blaine said defensively.

* * *

Sure enough they spend a good hour at the park. Mostly on the swings but once they tired of them they found a shaded tree to reside under.

"What did you want to talk to me about last night?" Blaine asked once they were settled "David told me you had something you really wanted to talk to me about"

"Ah right" Kurt blushed "well Dad wants you to have dinner with us this Friday"

"I've been invited to the special family night dinner?" Blaine marveled.

"Yes you have" Kurt grinned "and by Dad none the less. That's a really complement right there" he added.

"Really? A complement?"

"Well you must be doing something right, since Rachel has get to get the approval for joining us" Kurt explained.

"I would be honored to have dinner with my boyfriends family" Blaine grinned happily.

* * *

_**Alright i have to stop there for now. I would like to quickly state that any mistakes in this chapter was from me writing it while NOT wearing my glasses as i cannot find the damn things ...**_


End file.
